A Broken Bone
by rainymeesh
Summary: a cheesy and fluffy story about Yuki and Haru and their feelings. I write a lot so it's going to be longer than I anticipated, around 4-5 chapters. Hopefully that doesn't put you off!
1. The Beach

Yuki sat on the beach, knees drawn close to his body. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. So much was different now. Akira and Natsuki were gone, and soon after, summer vacation started. Everything that had happened 6 months ago seemed so surreal. Summer monsoons had rolled in about a week ago, and so Yuki and the two other boys had spent most of their time inside, watching tv or playing games. Yuki had missed the water in a way he didn't realize he could. He didn't think that he would become so attached to it, to seeing the sea rolled out in front of him, the sky like a mirror image. For so long it had been the boys' domain, and after being in the house for days the outside world seemed too large and too bright. The skies hadn't cleared until late in the day, not quite nighttime but certainly not enough time for a fishing trip.

Yuki squinted into the setting sun and made a note to pack his, Haru's, and Urara's things for a trip out to their pier tomorrow.

Voices behind him told Yuki that his grandmother and Urara were still meandering up near the sidewalk. Urara had taken to the woman, even more so than Haru had. Haru was so free, he didn't seem to need to give names to his relations. Or maybe he just hadn't found out how to. Urara treated Kate as his own grandmother, or even, his mother.

Haru.

Yuki and Haru had spent so long with just the two of them before Urara came. At first, Haru was tense around the other alien, and Yuki could feel a possessive air to his high-strung stares and pouts. Yuki smiled and rested his head on one arm, drawn out to full length. Truth be told, the three of them didn't take long to come to peace with each other. While the three were close, Haru and Yuki still shared that special bond they had made. Haru wasn't jealous of Urara anymore.

From a little ways off, Yuki could hear Haru calling him. High-pitched and whiny, that was Haru all right. Yuki took his time getting up, smiling still. It was so easy to be around him now. They didn't fight as often, and Yuki let himself take some personal pride in that. Haru was still Haru, but Yuki had learned to deal with him. Or better yet, to see the positive sides to his personality.

Haru's voice became more insistent, and Haru plodded on a bit faster.

As Haru squinted against the setting sun's bright light, he suddenly became nervous. It was very quiet, and the quiet had come all too quickly. He stopped out of hesitance, as if to make himself a lesser target. He was scared.

"H-haru?" He called, afraid of breaking the silence.

"Yuki!" Haru called shakily, a hint of hysteria in the sound. Yuki took off at a run in the direction, sand kicking up into the heels of his sneakers.

"Haru! Haru, I'm coming!" he shouted to the boy, scanning the horizon for some sign of Haru's distress.  
There.

Nearer to the street was a row of trees, and Haru was lying beneath one.

"Yuki! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Urara! Kate!" Haru's voice caught, "Yuki help me!"  
Yuki skidded into a sitting position beside his friend.

"Haru! What's wrong?" he asked frantically, but his eyes found it almost as soon as he had spoken. Haru's arm was bent beneath him, the angle just slightly off.

"Yu-Yuki, am I going to die?" Haru asked, his wide purple eyes searching Yuki's face frantically.

Yuki reached out gently, hesitating, not knowing what to do. He spoke gently as he carefully extracted Haru's arm, only about an inch,

"Haru, tell me what happened,"

Haru flinched and scrunched his eyes shut,

"Yuki, it hurts. I just wanted to see how high I could climb, I-I'm sorry Yuki, I'm sorry," tears bubbled in Haru's eyes. Yuki felt his heart ache. Poor Haru, he still knew so little about the world. He was always so surefooted, but now, he had no idea what was going on.

Yuki put his hand lightly on Haru's shoulder,

"It's okay Haru, it's going to be okay. You're not going to die. Haru, I think you broke your arm"  
Haru hiccupped, a frightened sound. He rose an inch, trying to prop himself up.

"M-my arm?"

"No, no! Haru, it's okay. This happens all the time to people."

He waited for Haru's face to relax, and for him to gently lower himself back down. His body was rigid, Yuki could tell he was scared.  
Yuki lowered his voice and brought himself down Haru's level, trying to calm him,

"Haru, I've had broken bones before! It hurts really bad, but grandma can take us to the hospital and it'll all be okay, alright Haru? I promise. You just have to sit here for one minute-it'll be alright. I'm going to get grandma-Kate, I'll go get Kate."

Haru watched him, his face muscles flinching. Yuki felt terrible, almost like he could feel Haru's pain. He needed to get Kate, but he didn't want to leave Haru. He rubbed his face and was surprised to find his eyes stinging.  
"I'll be right back! I promise!" He called behind him. This was terrible. Breaking bones hurts, but it's no big deal, he knew that. It was just like he'd said. But Yuki could feel his heart beating and he was near tears by the time he found his grandmother. Because it was Haru, and Haru was so scared, so unable to process something that he knew nothing about. And now he was alone.

Yuki pushed the thought from his head and frantically told Kate and Urara what had happened. He was already running back to where he'd found Haru, even as he was finishing his explanation.  
He got to the spot a good 20 paces quicker than the others. Haru was still laying stock-still, save for the one arm that was crooked just slightly out of its spot. He glanced up immediately as Yuki approached. Yuki quickly rubbed his eyes of any stray tears that may have slipped past. Haru was already scared; he didn't need to frighten him any further.  
But Haru did see, and he smiled faintly.

"It's going to be, Yuki. I'm not going to die."

Yuki smiled and his heart wretched again,  
"Stupid, of course you won't. You-you're going to be okay," Yuki tried to keep his voice steady but he just couldn't keep his composure. This was so different from all the times the water had bubbled up into his eyes, his nose. He didn't feel like drowning, but he did feel like someone was trying to rip his heart out of his chest. Seeing Haru's thin form broken, and his face stained with tears-something Haru almost never did-hurt Yuki more than he could bear. Yuki knew that this was Haru's fault-he'd told him countless times not to push himself. Haru had certainly hurt himself before, but afterward he would always smile back at Yuki and show him the Band-Aid Kate had applied, or the ice she had put in a bag for him. Summertime made him excited, anxious, and harder to control. Yuki could feel that ever-present cynicism toward Haru and his actions, but it was so different now.  
Haru wasn't smiling anymore.

Urara rushed forward to help Yuki, his soft features and long face filled with curiosity. Urara was an interesting addition to their household. He was taller and a good amount stronger than the other two boys, and yet he seemed so delicate. His actions were slower, more drawn out. He struggled to support even Haru's small frame.

Yuki felt Kate's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take him inside first. I'll see if I can make him a sling or an icepack, then we'll be off to the hospital. We'll make it a family outing too," she laughed softly but Yuki didn't feel reassured.  
"You did very well, Yuki. You really know how to take care of your flower, don't you? Now come on, let's get the car ready."

Yuki didn't feel like he'd done well at all.


	2. The Ride

The sun had set and the car was dark inside. Yuki sat in the backseat, listening to his breath. The other three were still inside, getting their stuff together. Yuki wished absently that he had been the one to help Haru off the beach, maybe that way he would be sitting beside him now. Yuki drummed his fingers anxiously and checked the time on his phone. 7:30.

Yuki had just started to search the procedures for a broken arm when Kate opened the door in front of him.

"Yuki, be a dear and open up the door for Haru."

"O-oh! Yeah!"

Yuki slid his phone shut and scooted over, unlocking and opening the door for Urara to ease Haru in from. Haru looked pale, but he smiled faintly at Yuki from across the seat. Yuki wrinkled his eyebrows.

"How are you?"

Haru turned stiffly, cradling his injured arm with his right hand. Kate had taken Haru's jacket off and bandaged an ice pack to his forearm.

"I'm okay, Yuki. I-It hurts a lot" he swallowed, "but Kate said that when she was in the hospital everyone was nice to her. And she said we can get ice cream when I come home."

Kate hummed happily from the front seat, piloting the car out onto the street.

"There's nothing scary about hospitals. They're full of people who want nothing more than to make you feel all better. It's just a little ways into town, though. We shouldn't be too long, just make sure to stay still, Haru. Make sure he's comfy, Yuki." She gave Yuki a smile.

Yuki turned to the other boy with a concerned look. Haru was still incredibly pale in the face, even for his already milky complexion. He was staring at the back of Urara's seat, his gaze unfocused. The sides of his face were streaked with nearly dried tears.

"…my head," Haru mumbled, Yuki only catching the tail end of what he'd said.

"What was that?" Yuki asked quietly, leaned over to Haru.

"Haru's head hurts. I feel sleepy and my head feels like it has a heart beating in it. Yuki," he muttered quietly. There was a soft whine in his voice, but it was tired, there was no playfulness to it. Yuki reached a hand out, but let it hang in the air. He didn't know what to do. He'd saved Haru's life before. He remembered how it had felt to almost see Haru lose himself to Urara's hoard. Maybe this situation wasn't nearly as serious, but Yuki felt even more lost. He couldn't save Haru, not from pain.  
After a moment of silence between the two, Haru slowly shifted into Yuki's space and laid his head on his lap. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

Haru was always one to get close to people, to get in their personal space. Yuki had been bothered to no end in the past by this, but now, he gladly let Haru use him as a pillow.

"What can I do to make it feel better?" Yuki asked quietly, not wanted the others to hear for reasons unknown to even him.

Haru stayed silent, but after a moment he grabbed Yuki's hand lightly and set it on top of his head. Yuki gave a small smile and let his hand sink into Haru's soft hair. He moved his hand gently, sifting through the strands. He caught Urara's curious stare from the front seat. When Yuki looked up, the taller boy quickly turned back around.

Yuki gave off a small blush. He knew he should be embarrassed. Heck, he was embarrassed. But there was something stronger than his embarrassing keeping his hand moving through Haru's hair. Haru's weight on his legs was so human, and Yuki realized that he hadn't ever taken this much notice to things like that. Natsuki and Akira were two of the best friends he had ever had, but he couldn't ever do something like this with them. Haru was just different.

Yuki stared out the window, trying to hide his deepened blush. He was thinking about how special Haru truly was, and the thought was all-together too private to accidentally let Urara or Kate see.


End file.
